


All Dressed Up

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Free Verse, Gift Work, M/M, This Is For You, Valentine's Day, free verse isn't normally my thing, nohmmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short poem for Billywick, as the great and mighty progenitor of the Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Billywick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dress up for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677095) by [Billywick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick). 



> Noh-Varr is hot  
> Poems are fun  
> This ship is a thing now  
>  _what have you done_

I would court you with some grace if I knew how  
if I had grace  
if I ever ever courted I'd court you  
but fuck, roach boy, that'd take planning.  
Do I look like a man with a plan?

I'd rather have you to the rhythm of the bass guitar  
rather we lose ourselves in electric speed  
I'd rather not think about it  
I'd rather just do it

_(sometimes, Tommy, sometimes I look at you and I think_  
if you knew yourself a little better  
then maybe you'd know me better too  
or at least what I want from you  
but then  
if you knew yourself better  
well  
then you wouldn't be you  
because what's life when it's not lived headlong? 

_So charge on ahead  
and I'll be there to pick you up every time you crash.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Billywick, you dangerous madperson! ^_^
> 
> Edited to add: forgot to attribute my quote. -_- The first line of the poem is a paraphrase of a line from Peter S. Beagle's _The Last Unicorn_ , which I doubt Tommy would ever actually admit to reading.


End file.
